


Sparkly & Magical

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, hyunmin, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin is head over heels for a stranger and Kibum wants nothing to do with it. Crossposted on Asian Fanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a fic I wanted to write/post in December but had no motivation to write so it's here now.
> 
> It's based off another prompt by OTPPrompts on tumblr :-)
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Its Christmas time and Person A works in a retail store. It’s super busy but they can’t help but keep looking over at a customer (Person B) trying on every pair of sunglasses and giggling at their reflection in the mirrors for 20 minutes."  
> Enjoy <3

“Are you like, okay?” Kibum asks, waving a hand in front of Taemin’s face, trying to force some sort of response out of his dumb friend, his friend who’s been flashing lovey eyes to a customer across the store for the past half hour.

“Can you even heard me dude?” Kibum’s eyes widen. “Unbelieveable” He scoffs, sliding behind the counter to check the till of the register, not paying mind to the loser leaning against the desk with a hand under his chin.

“You really need to get out more” Taemin says moments later causing Kibum to cock his head his way.

“Excuse me? I’m not the one stalking a stranger because they’re ‘cute’”

“Whatever, you’re just so tense, you should see somebody”

“I will when you do”

“I am..”

“I’m not even gonna respond to that-” Kibum retorts.

“Man can you just like be my friend for a second?” Taemin asks, ripping his eyes away from the stranger to face his pissed off coworker.

“I am your friend”

“Then act like it; let me tell you all about him” Taemin gloats, hoping Kibum won’t run away in fear.

“Five minutes” Kibum demands, eliciting a wide grin from Taemin.

“Ok so you see him” Taemin instructs, pointing to the dashing man looking at a line of snow globes on a shelf before him. 

“Of course I see him, I see him in here every week. He never even buys anything??” Kibum complains, not really seeing the interest in a dude who just looks at snow globes for fun.

“Whatever- anyways, every time he’s at the globes, he like, looks at his reflection in the glass and I shit you not it’s like the cutest thing ever- they way his eyes widen to look at himself, how he spins the globe, how he-”

“Dude you have problems” Kibum says under his breath, looking at his own nails.

Ignoring Kibum’s half annoying comments, Taemin averts his attention back to the stranger.

“Isn’t he precious? He looks so warm, all bundled up in his coat” Taemin sighs, feeling his cheeks bloom pink. He blinks slowly, admiring the stranger as he picks out details in the bases of all the globes. “He looks so happy, he loves all of them...I wish we could give them to him for free”

“Okay NO. I am not letting your obsession get in the way of my job, nope.” Kibum starts.

“What about just one? Wait, here put this in the till” Taemin says, slipping his wallet from his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

“Dude those globes cost thirty bucks”

“I don’t have the cash on me just- ugh I’ll pay it later” Taemin says, waving a hand and adjusting himself. He breathes in a few times, psyching himself up to go speak to the handsome dude.

“I can’t believe this, you don’t even know his name”

“No but I’m about to” Taemin smiles and walks ‘gracefully’ over to the man.

“Hello there..I um, our store is having a Christmas giveaway...where we choose one lucky customer and we.. we give them a free item of their choice, and you’re the winner” Taemin says rather awkwardly, hoping the guy believes him.

“Really? That’s so cool. I- I really won?” The man asks, a smooth voice slipping from his pink mouth. Taemin almost has to brace himself to the shelf of globes beside him when hears the butter smooth sound.

“Yeah..you won, so pick anything in the store and we’ll bag it up. I can come back later if you need time to decide-”

“No that’s fine, I know what I want… one of these” He says, pointing to the globes. Taemin smiles when he seems a grin on the man’s face.

“Well, which one would you like?”

“Hmm, not too sure, I come in all the time but I get stuck every time- you’ve probably seen me before, too” He explains as Taemin hangs on his every word.

“All the time” Taemin speaks quietly, fretting when he realizes he said that out loud.

“Huh?” The man asks, not sure if he heard Taemin speak or if it was a trick of the mind. Taemin clears his throat and speaks again.

“What if..I choose something?” Taemin suggests, eyes finding the other’s. The man nods and steps back so Taemin can get a closer look. His eyes follow the long rows of globes, all beautiful and hand-crafted to perfection, so many different colours, designs; he doesn’t blame the man for having a hard time picking.

His eyes land on a globe with a white base, it’s covered in what seems like snowflakes and fluff- it’s beautiful and wintery, perfect for the season; and inside the globe is an angel with more snowflakes around her- in short it’s adorable and Taemin opts for that one.

“Hmm..what about this?” Taemin asks, holding the globe up to the man.

“Wow, that’s really pretty. Think it’ll look nice at home?” He asks, unsure.

“Yeah, it’s sparkly and magical, it suits you” Taemin says, overcome with fear at the sound of his pathetic half-assed flirting. The man hides a wide grin behind a hand, laughing. Taemin’s eyes widen and his face heats up.

“So I guess we’ll bag this up for you now?” Taemin squeaks, gesturing for the man to follow him to the front desk.

When Taemin gets to the front he sees a pissed off Kibum, he turns his head to face him and pokes his tongue out, all he gets in return is another eyeroll from Kibum. After wrapping the globe in bubble wrap and bagging it, he sets it on the desk before the man.

“Do you want to gift it to someone or just take it like this?” Taemin asks, grabbing a small card.

“I uh, want to gift it..” The man hesitates, eyes widening when he receives a death stare from Kibum who’s busy reading a magazine on a nearby stool. 

“Ok so, I need to know who it’s from so..your name?” Taemin smiles, pen in hand ready to scribble down names.

“Jonghyun..” The man says.

“Joonnnghhhyuunn” Taemin slurs out as he writes it down. “Nice name. Now who’s it to?” Taemin asks.

“I’ll spell it out..” Jonghyun says. Taemin nods, awaiting each letter.

“T..” The man starts. “A, E, M, I, N” The man finishes, lowering his head in embarrassment. It takes a second for Taemin to realize that that’s his name. But he doesn’t jump to conclusions that could leave him internally mortified.

“You have a friend with the same name as me? That’s cool” Taemin says and he can almost hear Kibum choking behind him. He almost hears him whisper ‘you idiot’.

“Um..no, it’s for you..” The man trails off, hiding his red face with a hand.

“F-for me? But I-” Taemin stammers, unable to form coherent words.

“Just accept the fricking gift you moron!” Kibum shouts, standing up to shove the present in front of Taemin.

Taemin’s mouth drops wide open and in the heat of the moment he spins around the counter, pulls Jonghyun with him, and heads to an aisle- where Kibum won’t see them because he’s too lazy to follow along.

“That’s really...for me?” Taemin asks, not caring how flushed his face must be at this point. Jonghyun nods, a small grin playing on his plump lips.

“Why do you think I came here everyday? It was for you, and to figure out which fricking globe you’d like the most...it only took like three weeks, and hell, in the end it was you who chose it” Jonghyun laughs at first, but his heart races when he notices his hand still tangled with Taemin’s. They both mumble something neither of them can hear and then Taemin speaks-not letting go of his hand.

“I do hope you’ll come back soon..maybe then I could...get your number..?” Taemin asks shyly, hoping he doesn’t sound too forward, having only learnt Jonghyun’s name a few minutes ago.

“You can have it now” Jonghyun says, slipping a paper into Taemin’s work jacket pocket, Taemin shivers at the pressure of his hand in his pocket, but smiles anyways.

“So are you..leaving now?” Taemin asks, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Jonghyun hums a ‘yes’. Swaying their interlocked fingers in the air below them.

“After this-” Jonghyun says, and before Taemin can ask, Jonghyun leans close, squeezes his hand, and pecks Taemin’s cheek, he lingers, hoping to leave an impression on the boy. Taemin stops breathing for a few seconds and then his breath returns to him once Jonghyun’s lips are off his cheek. 

“Jonghyun..” Taemin whispers, bringing a hand to cup his fiery cheek. Jonghyun chuckles.

“I’ll await your call” Jonghyun says before loosening his tight grip on his hand. He leaves Taemin in the aisle and Taemin is frozen. When he hears the bell on the front door chime he knows he’s gone and he runs to the front desk.

“KIBUM!” Taemin shouts at first and then quiets down, realizing that there are still other customers in the shop.

“Hmm?” He hums, not looking up from his magazine. He looks up when Taemin doesn’t answer.

“Jesus why does your face look like a baboon’s ass?” Kibum asks and then sees Taemin cupping his cheek. “Don’t tell me..” He trails off.

“He DID!” Taemin says, face beaming with joy. “He kissed me!”

“That’s pathetic”

“You’re such a scrooge” Taemin pouts, hand never leaving his cheek.

“Am not, and you can’t call it a kiss, it wasn’t even on the lips” Kibum retorts.

“KIBUM! Don’t say things like that, my heart is already racing” Taemin protests, laughing to himself after.

“Go shove your head in a pile of snow. Also, you know you technically just bought yourself a snowglobe”  


End

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I twisted up the prompt a bit but I hop everything was ok <3


End file.
